wonders of the world
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Damon finally leaves after Stephan comes back . He learns what it is to forgive the people  who hurt you when he encounters someone  he  unintentionally hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Wonders of the world – It has been five years since Stephan has compelled Andie to step to her death. Damon, left after Stephan came back to Elena. Damon has found he does care about people and that no matter how hard he tries he cant hide it any more . Especially after he witnesses a horrific accident. He goes back to Mystic falls to mend things with his brother. To his brother's surprise Damon has woman and baby in tow.

A/N – I wanted to dive into Damon's human nature side a bit so any help with this is very well come.

**2011**

Elena watch sadly as Damon packed the car " You don't have to leave you know , you can stay here and work things out with Stephan " she told him, knowing in the back of her mind that Damon needed to get away from his brother if they were to salvage their relationship.

"You know I do Elena, I can't stay here and watch him brood over something he did, and the kicker was, the old Stephan was the one who told Andie to move not the Ripper we thought he was. For a brief second I saw my brother and then he was gone. If I want any kind of relationship with him I have to leave. I'll call you though." Damon explained to her as he kissed her cheek.

Damon turned to see his brother standing on the steps. He walked up the steps to his brother and leaned in to whisper into his ear "I can't begin to describe how badly I want to kill you right now "

"Its for the best Brother "Damon said out loud as he walked towards his car. He stopped to hug Elena. "I'll call you "was all he said before he got into his car and drove off.

Elena went to stand by Stephan she squeezed his hand as she led him back into the house.

"He hates me "Stephan told her as she closed the door.

"He doesn't hate you Stephan, he is just hurt right now, and Klaus made you do it. Besides I still love you and Damon will come around he always does "

"Klaus, never made me kill Andie; I did it on my own. I had a moment of clarity and still compelled her to step off the edge and I kept Damon from saving her "

Elena took a step shaking her head in disbelief "No Stephan, you wouldn't kill and innocent person, I don't believe that "

"He said he wanted to kill me, I believed him Elena. I wouldn't put too much in Damon coming back."

"Stephan, Damon said that because he is hurting but he loved you. Come on let's go inside and cheer you up "

Stephan followed Elena into the house, but couldn't help but to keep looking in the direction that Damon had driven off in. He hoped Elena was right that Damon would come back. He did love his brother and all he wanted was Damon's forgiveness.

The thought of his brother actually being a cold blooded killer made Damon sick to his stomach. The image of Andie, scared out of her mind, the sound of Stephan's voice telling her she could move. Instead of allowing Damon to save her, Stephan holding him back to watch Andie fall to her death. If Damon's heart could beat it would have stopped the moment Andie hit the pavement.

Damon, shook the image of her lifeless eyes staring at him out of his head, he focused his attention to leaving this town and all the drama he and his brother had helped create and solve. He also had meant what he said to his brother, he wanted to kill his brother. It was better for Damon to leave. One day he might return, he thought as he looked in his rear view mirror to see Mystic Falls becoming smaller as he drove further away.

He wasn't sure where he was going but as long as it was away for his brother he was going to be happy.

Leia grabbed the mail out of the box; she quickly went throw it and stopped when a letter got him attention. It was her husband's hand writing, it was from Mystic Falls. She opened it quickly dreading the worst news possible. She was right as her eyes skimmed the first line.

"_**Leia,**___

_**If you are reading this then I have been killed, either by Katherine or the Salvatore brothers. I'm sure who ever ended my life did it for good reason. It was to protect the people of Mystic Falls, or because I was working with Katherine. Whatever the reason please don't be angry with them. I should have never agreed to help Katherine, but she was going to harm you and Jackson. **_

_**I want you to go to Mystic Falls and look for Carol and Tyler Lockwood. I'm sure you will run into the Salvatore brothers just tell them, who you are and they will look out for you and Jackson. **_

_**I'm sorry I got us in this mess and the fact I won't be there to see Jackson grown up kills me but know I will keep an eye on you two until we meet again.**_

_**I love you Leia, I always have and always will**_

_**Mason **_

Leia's eyes teared up as she walked back to the house. She knew a life forever with Mason, would not be possible. She had known he was a werewolf from the day she had met him eight years ago. He was cocky and full of himself. He didn't scare easy either so the day he had come home, declaring they were over or that he had to leave. She had known something was going on. Leia walked into her house and closed the door behind her. A picture sat on an end table, it was of Mason and his brother, she picked it up and was going to hurl it at the wall but something stopped her. She took a look at it again, set it down. Walked over to the couch, sat down and began to cry, not because Mason was dead. Because now she was alone, she hated that she was alone. She placed a hand over her huge stomach; she felt a small kick and smiled.

"Hey baby pretty soon huh? It's just going to be me and you and your cousin and Aunt"

Leia stood up and went into the kitchen to call Mason's mother, she kept telling Leia something was wrong especially after she told her about Katherine .and Klaus. His mother begged them to come to Costa Rica but Mason thought if he helped them they would spare his family.

"Mia, hi it's Leia. I… I'm fine but I got a letter from Mason….I'm sorry but mason is gone " Leia listened as her mother-in law babbled about knowing her son was dead for awhile and how she wanted to come to Florida and be with Leia . She also said she loved her and wanted her to come live with her so they could raise Jackson as a normal little boy.

"Mia, you know I'd love for you to come visit, we will talk about it after he is born. Ok I'll see you in a few days. I love you too bye" Leia hung up the phone and felt dizzy. She sat down and tried to relax. She lay down on the couch and tried to sleep.

Something woke her up, it was a sharp pain in her side, and she rubbed her side hoping the pain would go away. "Ahhhhh" she cried out "Okay baby calm down "she begged the bulge in her stomach.

Slowly she got up and went to the door, grabbing her keys and purse she carefully headed to the door. She stopped for a moment and realized her water hadn't broken but the pain was starting to be too much for her to take. She got out to the car, flipped on her headlights and headed towards the clink she had been going to. Werewolf babies were hard to explain at a normal hospital so Mia told her to go to the family doctor. Taking s deep breath she tried to concentrate on the road. She didn't notice the truck that had run the stop sign and the last thing she knew was, a truck collided with her car and was pushing it into a barrier then she backed out.

Damon had been behind the truck that ran the stop sign. He watched in horror as the truck plowed into the smaller car. Damon pulled over. He got out of his car and walked towards the accident. He looked into the truck, the man driving was dead, hit his head off dash hard enough to crush the front of his head. Damon looked at the smaller car pinned against the barrier. He could hear a heart beating steady…no make that two heart beats. Damon looked around, seeing no one, he pushed the truck away and pried open the car door. He saw a woman, very pregnant unconscious and bleeding, carefully he took her seatbelt off of her. Lifted her into his arms and carried her to his car.

It took a few minutes but he got her into the car as carefully as he could, pulled out his cell phone to find the nearest hospital. He saw the woman, waking up. He knelt down into her view.

"You where in an accident, I'm taking you to the hospital" was all he said.

Leia, struggled to focus her brain, she knew there was an accident, knew some man was taking her somewhere, but ….. Wait he said hospital. This wasn't good.

"No hospital" she got out weakly "Trevor's clinic" she told him before she went back into the darkness.

Damon looked up Trevor's clinic it was unconventional healing clinic, one he guessed for unearthly beings, she looked human enough.

"AHHHHHHHh" she cried out at she felt a horrific pain rip through her, her water broke "

Damon swerved a little, she scream of pain startled him, he looked over at her and noticed her jeans were wet, "great" he muttered. Then he smelled the blood, he looked over at the woman. He pushed the gar pedal down harder to get the car to go faster.

After ten agonizing minutes of feeling ever bump and pothole in the road. Leia opened her eyes, she didn't to have special powers to know she was bleeding, she could also smell the blood and it almost made her vomit.

"I'm dying "she whispered

Damon, looked over that the woman "You are not going to die, look we are at the clinic, I'll be right back "he turned off the car and ran inside the building.

"My poor baby, please, please be strong like Mason "she opened her eyes and looked at Mason.

"Mason, help me "

"You will be fine; you and Jackson will be fine "she heard him whisper. She turned her head enough to see the medics coming to help her out of the car. She got a quick glance of the man who had helped her. Ice blue eyes and dark hair. He gave her a smile as they took her into the clinic.

Damon sat outside for a few minutes before he decided he wanted to know if the woman and baby were ok. He maybe pretends to be a heartless bastard but he did care about humans.

As soon as he stepped into the hospital a nurse who talked to him earlier, grabbed his hand and pulled him into a room where the woman was hooked up to machines and monitors. She was awake and staring at him. . She held out her hand to him, he walked over and grabbed it.

"Thanks you. If you didn't stop I'm sure I would be dead right now. I'm Leia Lockwood, this kid in here is Jackson" she told him.

Damon gave her a small smile, "Damon Salvatore, it was nothing I'm glad you will be ok"

_Damon Salvatore … _

Leia's blood pressure shot up and her eyes got wide as she pulled her hand away. This was the person who killed Mason. She felt like she couldn't breath and her monitors started to buzz and scream.

Damon was ushered out of the room. As he stood outside of the room his mind went to the name she through out there. _Lockwood. _ He wondered if she was related to Mason. He decided to find a seat and wait to get some information.

Damon, felt like he had been sitting in the waiting room forever before a nurse walked over to him with a small bundle in her arms .

"Here is your son, sir "she handed the small baby over to him. He had held babies in the past, but not in a long time. He gazed down at the tiny face, the ice blue eyes opened for a moment then closed. Damon handed the baby back to the nurse telling her that he had to make a call and he would be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kind of a chapter two if you will….. I'm glad a few of you liked this so far. I have been so intrigued by the character Damon that if I'm not writing the other characters as well as I should or they don't have the depth they do on the show please just let me know

"Are you sure Damon?" Elena asked her friend, who had decided the best thing for everyone was for him to leave for awhile. But it had had been only a day and he was already calling, saying Mason Lockwood was married and his wife had a baby.

" Damon, Lockwood is a common name , I think you are just pulling straws , why don't you just come back and work on things with your brother "

Damon decided to ignore the question and try to make his point "Listen, Mason lived in Florida for a long time then all of a sudden came back to steal the moonstone to help Katherine, who was actually using him to help herself. So I'm thinking she threatened his family and got him to help."

He could hear Elena sigh "Damon, I have to go I'm late for class I'll call you later and I'm serious about just coming home and fixing things with your brother "

Damon frowned as he heard her hang up the phone, he looked back at the hospital and decided to go back in to compel err… talk to the staff to find out what kind of hospital this was. Damon looked up at the sun through his sunglasses; one good thing about being a vamp that could walk in the daylight was how he could feel the sun's warmth kiss his skin.

As Damon walked back into the hospital and another nurse walked over to him he gave her his sweetest smile and compelled her to tell him what kind of hospital this was

"We give medical care to those who are different "

"What kind of different?

"Supernatural different, witches, demons, vampires, werewolves"

Damon told her to forget she saw him and thanked her for her help. He was going to search out the woman who he saved. After walking for ten minutes he had finally found the room she was in, he knocked before going in.

Leia opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the man who helped her "Thank you for helping me"

"It was …." Damon tried to say before she cut him off.

"I know who you are Damon, and I know you killed my husband and I will always hate you for that but you saved me and my son that for that I am thankful for. Mason said not to be mad at you, when he called home he said he had hoped you two would have been friends "She looked at Damon with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't have friends, I use too, but being well you know we tend not to. I know you won't want to hear this, but I did kill him but tortured him first. I didn't know he wasn't really working with Katherine. So I ripped out his heart, he didn't suffer long. I'm sorry. I didn't know he had a family."

Leia watched the vampire come to terms of what he did, he was truly sorry. She wasn't out to hurt him, well maybe a little bit.

"Do Carol and Tyler know what you did?" she asked as she tried to sit up more. Damon took a step to help her but she pulled away from him, letting him know all was not ok.

"No, no they don't they think Mason went back to Florida. Look it's late and you need to get some sleep. I'm going to be in Florida for a while, if you need anything give me a call. It's the least I can do. You have a beautiful son by the way "he gave her a smile as he left his cell phone number.


End file.
